The invention relates to a method of welding plastic seams and, more particularly, to a method for bonding together two thermoplastic surfaces to form a single continuous watertight seal therebetween.
The prior art has employed various methods for forming a bond between two thermoplastic surfaces. The use of a heated wire, blade or similar element to melt the plastic at the surface and then press the surfaces together to form a bond is well-known. Similarly well-known, is the fact that such bonds often contain air pockets, areas in which no bond has been formed, or other defects which destroy the integrity of the seam, weaken the bond, and permit leakage of water or similar fluids therethrough.
In many applications, such as in the forming of acrylic housings to be used as tail light covers or lenses on vehicles and the like, the seam must be relatively strong and watertight in order to prevent damage to the electrical lights and circuitry housed under the lens cover.
The method of the present invention solves the problems of the prior art and produces a high-strength, continuous, watertight seal between the thermoplastic surfaces.